Tails of the Mane
by keacdragon
Summary: Summary: Random drabbles of Aslan and the Pevensies, as well as others...Read and Review Please!
1. Tented Thoughts

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but inspiration and love for narnia and for aslan**

**Summary: Random drabbles of Aslan and the Pevensies, as well as others...  
**

**Chapter Summary: There was a pause before Aslan left his tent in the campsite of the Battle of Beruna, what was the Great Lion thinking before he saw the Pevensies?  
**

* * *

**One  
**

**Tented Thoughts  
**

****xxx

The camp sounded like a near silent hive of bees, a low humming that rarely fluctuated, but today it was different, He could feel it.

The tent was sparely furnished, a thick rug over the ground, roughly covering the octagon of grass covered rock, a pile of soft pillows and blankets that made up a bed fit for a large feline, and a low table, covered in maps and battle plans, ones He wished He wouldn't have to use.

Closer to noon, a horn sounded, He'd been expecting it, but a few others cried out in wonder, Orieus at his post just outside the red and gold tent stamped a forehoof, shifting to be ready to defend his king.

The low humming built into curious and then estatic talking, the hope and joy was loud in their voices.

Then, He knew...

They were here...

First, the two guides, a pair of beavers, brave...honest...and a bit nervous...but faithful...

Second, was the oldest, a strong boy, fear crept in on his curiousity, but duty to his family kept it from coming forth, his heart may have pounded in his chest but he was strong.

Just behind his steps was the second oldest, her compassion glowed, He could feel it as she approached her heart reaching out to all around her even if she didn't realize it, she did not want to see a war.

And then...

The last, the youngest, the third sibling wasn't here He sighed slightly but had expected it.

The youngest soon to be queen, such hope and awe filled her, she shone with brilliance, a smile slid past His calm face, brightening His deep eyes to a warmer glow, _She_ was the reason why He had returned, she had started it all...

Her warmth rivaled his own, and already the members of the camp were knowing the love her for her innocence...and valiance...

Orieus shifted again as they stopped their procession, the boy drew his blade in a clumsy salute.

"We have come to see Aslan."

He smiled again, such bravery in such a fearful voice, yes he was scared, but he had a duty to his family.

Orieus didn't speak, merely dropped into a bow, as did all the others.

He waited a moment, sighing faintly and preparing himself and allowing the children to come to terms with everything so far.

Stepping forward with a quick shake of His mane, he slid through the tent flaps, eyes blinking in the bright, rich sun before settling and never leaving the three nervous children.

They stared before quickly dropping into bows, heads ducked and eyes lowered, scared yet trying to remain brave.

"Welcome Peter, son of Adam. Welcome Susan and Lucy, daughters of Eve. And welcome to you beavers, you have my thanks. But, where is the fourth?"

He already knew the answer, but they needed to admit as much as the rest needed to hear it.

The children stood, Lucy nearly in tears while Susan refused to look anywhere but the grass.

"That's why we're here sir, we need your help."

"We had a little trouble along the way."

"Our brother's been captured by the White Witch."

Hearing those words made His heart sink even further, just because he had known it...didn't stop the words from hurting.

"Captured? How could this happen?"

"He...betrayed him your majesty."

The words of the He-beaver invoked frustration and anger in the crowd, only saddening the children further while Orieus snorted and stamped.

"Then he has betrayed us all."

He growled shortly, stoppng any further comments and silencing the mutterings in the background, the children were distraught enough.

"Peace Orieus, I'm sure there's an explanation."

"It was my fault really, I was too hard on him."

"We all were."

Brother against brother, nothing good came of such ill thoughts, nor a family divided...

"Please sir, he's our brother..."

With Lucy's soft plea, His heart broke, as the youngest she was the one to cling to support and family even a broken one, but He knew she would always look to Him as well, with undying love.

His voice lowered soothingly a near purr in His tone, "I know Dear One," With that endearment the tears did not fall, hope rose in her again and soft blue eyes met a pair of deep amber gold ones, love passing between the two.

"But that only makes the betrayal all the worse."

He couldn't afford to lie to them, they needed the truth, and while He hated to give it so harshly, they had little time...

"This maybe harder than you think."

xxx

_Before Aslan and Peter talk on the cliff_

xxx

He called for a pair of dryads to show the children to their tents to change and rest before exploring the camp He left as well, heading into the woods.

The youngest, Lucy, had slipped from her sister's company, and now sat on the edge of the brook crying.

He sighed before padding closer, laying behind her and nuzzling her shoulder gently.

Lucy turned and hugged His neck, burying her face in His mane and clinging to Him tightly.

A low hum slid past his lips, soothing her fears as she shifted after a moment to lay against Him.

"Hush now Dear One, there is no need for tears...I promise you, you are safe."

"I want my brother..."

He hummed again, nuzzling her cheek and lion-kissing her nose, "I know Dear One, and I will do everything to bring him back, do not fear."

Lucy hugged Him again, nodding against His neck before pulling away and wiping her eyes, standing and dusting herself off.

"I guess I better go freshen up now."

He chuckled a little, the deep rumbling like thunder yet made the girl smile.

"You will feel better Dear One, now join your sister, and try on your first Narnian dress, the first of many your majesty."

She giggled, performing an overly dramatic curtsy, to which He responded by bowing slightly as well, smiling a little as she raced back to her tent and sister.

He sighed faintly, the smile still on his lips as he turned and watched Peter climb the cliff above the camp, giving the boy a moment along before following.

And so begins...

* * *

**tada! What do you think?**


	2. Family

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but inspiration and love for narnia and for aslan**

**Summary: Random drabbles of Aslan and the Pevensies, as well as others...  
**

**Chapter Summary: When Peter talks to Aslan on the cliff above the camp, Aslan says, "I too want my family safe."  
**

* * *

**Two  
**

**Family  
**

xxx

It was the December after the Battle, the first true winter in over a hundred years.

The four royals were out in the gardens, enjoying the chilled air and soft snow.

He had meant to come for a visit, a long overdue talk with the new Kings and Queens and to reassure them they were doing fine. Unease of the Narnians about the winter coming had stressed them before their reign had even been a year old.

He was not expecting to find them in the midst of a battle in the gardens as the snow fell freely.

More accurately it was a snowball fight, the Queens against their brothers the Kings.

And the kings were sorely losing.

"Come on now Ed, put your back into it!"

He chuckled, sitting next to the snow frosted willow tree that marked the end of the garden and beginning of the woods.

"Mr Tumnus! Come help us please! The girls are going to kill us!"

The faun stuttered, "I-I couldn't your majesties, it wouldn't be right!"

Susan snorted loudly, glancing to Lucy with a smirk while her sister bent down...

Tumnus yelped as snow hit his face, shattering into dozens of little pieces.

"Oh you're going to regret that..."

The fight continued until the girls were the ones beginning to lose, their squeals outnumbering the boys' and Tumnus' yelps.

He roared out as a snowball smacked into his nose, sending him tumbling over.

"Oh no, Aslan!"

He chuckled, rolling to lie on His stomach and shaking the snow from His muzzle.

Edmund bowed his head, "I'm so sorry, please forgive me..."

He shook his head as the son of adam moved closer...

And got a faceful of snow.

Edmund spluttered as the cold snow hit his face afer being whipped into the air by His tail, a deep rumbling chuckle coming from the Lion's chest.

The young king smirked and kicked snow at the Lion before sprinting away, earning a laugh from deep within His chest.

And the fight continued.

Tumnus finally stumbled and then collapsed, laughing to hard to breathe around harsh coughing as he held his aching sides.

The fight stopped, the children struggling to breathe evenly and even He was a bit out of breath, skiiding in the soft snow slightly as more fell around them.

"Tumnus! Oh dear I forgot your poor cold, I'm so sorry!"

The faun waved away the apologies, standing shakily, "It is nothing, I merely overdid it, I'll head inside and warm up."

He left them among heavy snowflakes, red cheeked and bright eyed.

Lucy giggled first, inciting her siblings to do the same before the snow began flying again...

He laughed with them, His breath coming in great misting puffs in the cold air as they danced in the snow, sending up huge waves of the stuff that coated everyone.

The youngest collapsed first, sitting against a tree breathless before He joined her, lying near enough to provide warmth as they caught their breaths.

One by one, they all moved to sit beneath the willow tree, panting and tired.

He enjoyed their subtle weight against him as the cold began to seep through their snow covered clothes.

"Come children, the snow is falling harder and we all are cold."

They nodded, tired and shivering, bother Lucy and Edmund clung to His mane as He stood, pulling them to their feet before they headed inside.

xxx

The guest room's stone floor should have been cold and uninviting, but the layer of soft blankets and thick towels made it much better, the four children didn't want to ruin any hardwood floors or rugs in the library or their bedrooms.

He settled down on the edge of the thick blankets, shuddering just a little as His soaked fur clung to Him.

Slowly the four royals enterred, hair still damp and skin still flushed. Susan carried several combs and brushes, sitting down behind her sister and beginning to untangle her shoulder length hair, the boys enterred and flopped down on the blankets, curling into a few before sighing softly as teh warm fire in the hearth reached them.

He smiled faintly, watching them recover from the snow, He didn't notice Lucy's eyes on him as he gazed into the fire, watching the flames and feeling the heat, He shuddered again at His chilled form.

"Aslan?"

Lucy crawled towards Him, her hand burying itself in his mane before being snatched back.

"You're soaked! No wonder you're cold."

Immediately Peter jumped to his feet with Susan, both grabbing towels.

"Children..."

Susan smiled, "Hold still please, you need to get dried off."

He shook his head, standing from them, "I'm afraid I must be going..."

As He spoke He knew it was pointless, the falling snow outside had developed into a blizzard, the winds now howling in anger and frigid ferocity.

"Not in that storm."

He sighed silently, but stepped forward to let them tend Him, their hands quickly removing the moisture that was chilling Him.

Edmund must have left while they were doing this, returning with steaming hot chocolate and a knew favorite of the four of them, pumpkin break with a spreading of honey butter.

He sighed softly, letting a soft hum slide past His lips as Lucy's fingers delved into His mane, rubbing the heated skin beneath the thick hair, Susan was slowly combing through the mane, working from just by His ears down so that warm air could get beneath the mane.

Eventually, He realized His head was in Lucy's lap as she leaned against a pile of pillows, a blanket around her shoulders as she now slept.

Susan must have just finished combing through His mane, she was yawning as she set the brush aside and lay against His shoulder, sighing in contentment as she tugged a blanket over her.

Edmund was already sound asleep, wrapped in a thick comforter, probably from his own room judging by the color.

Only Peter was still truly awake as he moved the now mostly empty cups of 'cold' hot chocolate, the Narnian drink didn't chill easily, the hour must be very late.

The High King moved about, tucking a pillow under Edmund's head, making sure Lucy was covered fully, and that Susan wasn't laying on any other combs.

By then Peter noticed he was being watched, and smiled tiredly, earning a similar grin before He sighed faintly, nuzzling Lucy's hand on His muzzle.

Peter grabbed his own blanket and wrapped it around his shoulders, lying next to His stomach, head pillowed on his own arm.

A few moments of silence followed before the boy shifted.

"Aslan?"

"Hmm?"

"That day by Beruna, when you spoke with me on the cliff while gazing at Cair Paravel, you said 'I too want my family safe', who did you mean by that?"

He shifted a little, allowing Lucy to lay down fully in her sleep with His head on her legs, keeping her warm.

"You are, all four of you, are my family. I will do anything to let you grow up to be who you truly are..."

The king nodded, humming a little in understanding, "I wouldn't ask for it any other way."

He chuckled softly, stifling a yawn before letting His eyes close, hearing Peter's voice whisper once more.

"I'm glad you stayed...'cause of the storm, Ed's been real nervous about the first blizzarrd coming and all...and once Lucy realized you were as cold as we were...she would have been upset most of the night...I know you probably can't stay for very long at all...but...I'm...happy while you...are...here..."

Peter fell asleep as he spoke, the words dropping off into deep breathing.

He hadn't answered, letting the boy speak and then rest happily, He knew the children loved and had devoted faith in Him, but He had let the fact slip from His mind that...

They were children, and needed Him at times as well, more importantly...they were _His_ children, and He needed _them_.

His Family was safe.

* * *

**Cool, two one-shots in just a few hours! Woohoo! Thank you for reading.**

**Please review!  
**


	3. Remembering

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but inspiration and love for narnia and for aslan**

**Summary: Random drabbles of Aslan and the Pevensies, as well as others...  
**

**Chapter Summary: For the Quote: "Why doesn't he fight back?" From Lucy as Aslan is beaten by the White Witch's followers, and for that split second in the movie when Aslan sees Lucy watching him and looks at her in shock before the Stone Knife comes down.  
**

* * *

**Three  
**

**Remembering  
**

xxx

One year, just a single year had passed since He had walked up those cold stone steps, walked to the Stone Table that the Witch had stood on, her cold eyes as empty as her dead heart.

Even now He could still hear the jests and screeches of those monsters, their hatred of Him pouring from them as they scattered and parted to let Him through.

He stood at the bottom of the hill, staring up those steps, eyes dull as He remembered...everything...

"Aslan?"

He turned, a bit surprised to find the youngest queen alone, but not surprised to see she had found Him.

"What are you doing here?"

"Just...remembering Dear One."

She nodded, hand resting in His mane, rubbing His neck underneath for a moment.

He leaned into the touch, not quite realizing just how much He had wished He could have enjoyed it like this that horrible night a year ago.

Lucy seemed to understand, both hands now rubbing and petting, eyes never leaving His as he finally tore his gaze from the stones.

"Aslan, you don't have to be here, especially not today."

He shook His head, sighing faintly before stepping forward. For her, He wouldn't let the past get to him, but that didn't mean He could stop the memories from resurfacing.

She followed a few paces behind Him, knowing something was the matter.

Reaching the bit of level rock where He had paused, His mind reliving the experience...

_"Behold! The Great Lion!" She had called out calmly, eyes gloating her victory._

_With a quick nod to her General, the minotaur knocked Him off His feet, eliciting a pained growl as He felt the blade cut His lip, grunting as He hit the ground roughly.  
_

_He didn't bother standing, it was no use...He failed...  
_

He growled softly, shaking His head, Lucy was still behind him, watching patiently.

_"Bind Him!"_

_They crawled over Him, their feet and claws digging into his soft belly as they ignored Him besides tightening the black ropes to the point it actually hurt...  
_

Again he growled softly, flicking His tail irritably and unconsciously stretching His neck and limbs, shaking away the ghost feeling of those tight restraints on Him.

He took another step forward, growling a bit more as the memories flooded back.

_"Wait! Let Him first be shaved!"_

_That earned even more yelling and howling, one by one dwarved and hags leaped forward to hack off fistfuls of His mane, not caring if they yanked too hard or nicked His skin.  
_

_"Bring Him to me."  
_

_Two ogres heaved Him to her, straining against His weight, they didn't care that His head was smacking into the ground with every lurching jerk of the ropes.  
_

_They paused upon reaching the table, adjusting the ropes before yanking Him up the steps, only Jadis seemed to respond to the loud smack of his forehead against the edge of the table, her smirk telling she was enjoying His suffering.  
_

_The monsters howled and roared in glee, but were silenced by their Mistress quickly, after a moment, the beating began, a steady banging that seemed to count down to the end.  
_

_She crouched near His head, her hand stroking His bare shoulder, He shuddered at her cold touch before her voice reached His ears.  
_

_"Now Aslan, I'm a little disappointed in you, did you honestly think that by doing this you could save the human traitor? You are giving me your life, and saving no one."  
_

_She scoffed as He let His head fall back against the table, unable to meet her gaze.  
_

_"Huh, so much for love."  
_

_He growled softly as she stood, feeling her dress brush against His spine before she moved away to address her followers.  
_

_"Tonight! The Deep Magic will be appeased! But tomorrow! We will take Narnia...Forever!"  
_

_The howls and calls were loud in His ears, but not as loud as His aching heart._

_"In that knowledge, Despair..."  
_

_Her arm rose with the knife, He didn't bother to look, but His eyes glanced back at the woods, seeing tiny specks that reflected the light back to Him...  
_

_The girls...  
_

_Lucy's eyes locked on his, and He moaned loudly, breath quickening in fear for her as she didn't turn away, His throat tightened as Jadis shifted behind him, feet readying to let her knees bend in a second.  
_

_He wanted so badly to get them to turn away, to leave, to get Jadis to stop this madness...  
_

_"And..."  
_

_But it was too late. He had failed.  
_

___He cried out in agony as the blade enterred, sighing out a growl as His breath left Him, eyes drifing shut with His last memory being of the horror on Lucy's face._

_"Die!"  
_

"Lucy!"

He felt her arms encircle His neck in a second, her voice murmuring soothingly as His eyes opened after several long moments. It wasn't until Lucy made Him lay down did He realize He was shaking.

"Aslan?"

All He could do was moan softly, laying His head in her lap and try to shut the memories away.

She let Him stay like that, her fingers trailing through His mane and over His troubled face, smoothing away the creases.

"It hurts all of us you know...we all remember this day...she was evil...but she's gone, and we are all alright..."

He sighed, pulling back and nodding, remaining on the ground until she climbed onto His back, leaving the cracked table and heading deep into the woods, not stopping until He reached a secluded glade.

Lucy slid from His shoulders, watching as He settled onto the grass, head on His forepaws and eyes staring blankly.

"Aslan? What is it?"

"I felt it...every time they jabbed at me, every foot as they stepped on me...every last one of them...and they were each a reminder of those I had failed..."

"Failed? No, you didn't fail anyone, before the Winter the people had let themselves forget about you, let the Tree be cut down and their protection die out, and let the Witch into Narnia, by the time they realized it, it was too late for everyone, including you."

Lucy had been reading histories again, and it eased His heart.

"Aslan?"

He shook His head, going to give her a small smile before wincing, and realizing His lip was bleeding, the slice from the Minotaur's blade.

Lucy sat in front of him, fingers gently examining the wound before she dabbed at it with her hankerchief.

She could tell the other hurts hadn't left a mark on Him physically, but this one had...

"Why is this one here?"

"Because I failed _you_ Dear One, I did not keep you safe, nor did I stop the war that almost cost you both your brothers."

Lucy shook her head, "You could never fail me Aslan, I only wish I will never fail you..."

She kissed His cheek, smiling as the wound disappeared, His eyes warming a little, but still a touch dull.

"Aslan, will you be alright?"

He stood, nodding as she grabbed His mane and began to walk.

"Yes Dear One, time heals...and while it may still hurt, what's done is done..."

She giggled, hugging him once more before racing ahead, laughing in between the trees as the dryads joined in with her frolicking.

He kept to His steady pace, taking the extra time to enjoy watching His youngest queen.

Yes, it still hurt what Jadis had done, and would for a long time, but it was done, and failure hadn't been what He'd been feeling that night, nor was it despair, but simply the ache of not having those behind Him, and knowing that failure wasn't even an issue.

Sometimes memories could hurt, and when they did you feel empty.

But sometimes, the memories are needed as they teach you who you are and who is there for you.

No matter what.

* * *

**Okay, sorry if Aslan was a little OOC, but in a lot of fanfics, the Pevensies hate reliving the night of His death, and it has been said even Christ had doubt. I wanted Aslan's POV of that night to come out, how He had looked so dejected and miserable...**

**Review please!  
**


	4. Trust

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but inspiration and love for narnia and for aslan**

**Summary: Random drabbles of Aslan and the Pevensies, as well as others...  
**

**Chapter Summary: The Pevensies were young when they took the throne, and so is Caspian, when the true weight of royalty becomes too much for the young man, the true King reminds him of why he is the right king, and to trust himself and Aslan.  
**

* * *

**Four  
**

**Trust  
**

xxx _Six months after Caspian's Coronation_

Caspian sighed as he shut his chamber door, leaning against it before locking it, pushing away from the wood as if it were dangerous.

Barely five steps away from it he spun on his heels, flinging the heavy gold crown at the effidice. The resounding clang did nothing to soothe him, merely stoked the already burning fire and driving Caspian mad as he kicked off his boots, sending them sailing into the wood.

Nothing worked, even as Caspian began to trash his own chambers, ripping the bed apart and flinging books and papers about in an attempt to relieve his anger.

A pair of ornamental daggers resting on his desk became embedded in the wood mantle, then the king grabbed the things that made him pause.

In his left hand, Peter's sword, the cermeonial red tunic with embrodiered gold lion on the front wrapped around it...

The right hand held Susan's horn, and the glass paperweight that held tiny silk silhouettes of each Pevensie...

The gifts they'd given to him at his coronation.

He froze, staring at the treasured items, one throw would shatter the glass and irreparably damage the other gifts...

"No..."

He collapsed to his knees, dropping the gifts onto the soft rug before letting his rage flow in the form of hot tears.

If anyone in the castle heard his cries, they didn't come to help, or even to see if he was alright, and though he'd ordered all to leave him alone or risk death, he wanted _someone_ to be there...

xxx

When Caspian woke up, the hearth had died down to mere coals and the candles were dead. Though the room was chilled to the bone, the king felt no cold...

Probably because of the warm shoulder he was lying against.

The son of adam shifted faintly, curling into the soft fur before sighing heavily, trying to will himself back to sleep.

But the longer he tried, the further awak he became, and the gentle scent of summer brushed his nose...

"Mmm..."

"Caspian."

He sighed again but sat up enough to meet the Lion's gaze, shame filling his eyes and Caspina ahd to look down.

"What is wrong son of adam?"

"I...I...am not ready for this...I cannot be a good king..."

The Lion sighed, "Caspian, do you want to be king?"

"I...yes! Of course!"

"Then come with me."

xxx

How they slipped past the other castle occupants, Caspian never found out, but the pair left and made their way to the woods undisturbed.

"Son of Adam, go the birch tree and bring me what you find."

Caspian did so, reaching into a gap in the roots and pulling out a heavy dagger, sharp and deadly.

He turned to find Aslan standing sideways, letting his entire side be fully exposed.

"Aslan?"

"Stab the blade into my chest."

Caspian choked, "What? No! I couldn't! Aslan!"

"Do you trust me?"

The king spluttered, "Why-y of course, but Aslan-"

"Then stab the blade."

Caspian stood firm, "No! Aslan I can't..."

The Lion growled, cutting him off.

"Caspian! Do you or do you not trust me? Or for that matter yourself?"

"Yes..."

"Then do it."

The king could not argue any further, he shifted the blade in his hand before lunging forward.

Aslan stepped out of the way, sending Caspian tumbling to the ground as he rushed past.

"Come now son of adam, strike me!"

Caspian lunged again, and once more Aslan sidestepped him.

"Caspian! Trust yourself and do what you've been taught, what you know you can do! Come now and sta-"

Aslan didn't get to finish, Caspian had made to lunge and Aslan had moved as He'd spoken...

But Caspian had predicted it, and the blade slid right between a pair of ribs.

Caspian jerked back as Aslan fell to the ground.

"No...Aslan..."

The Lion didn't say anything, nor did He look to be in any pain, the blade just sat there as if Caspian had stabbed it into the grass.

The king stood frozen in shock as Aslan lay there, letting the son of adam calm down before twisting His shoulders to lie half on his stomach.

"Pull out the blade."

Caspian didn't need to be told twice, setting one hand around the blade to brace it, the other smoothly pulled it free from the Lion's side.

There was no blood, and no wound.

"How..."

Aslan chuckled, nuzzling the frozen king when he dropped the dagger in shock.

"Trust, Caspian, that is what you must learn, the blade would never hurt me, nor would you ever aim to injure me as well, the blade would have stabbed my chest yes, but you aimed for lower down, away from my lungs and heart."

Caspian nodded stupidly, sighing heavily before falling back to sit on the ground.

"Caspian."

The son of adam met the Lion's gaze, seeing only trust in His eyes.

"You must learn to have faith in yourself, otherwise you are always doubting what you do and not allowing others to help or do their own duties. You trust me, and in turn I _know_ you are a great king."

xxx

Aslan hadn't really let him speak after that, merely led the king back to the castle. The dagger had vanished, and Caspian had kept a hand on Aslan's side just to reassure himself. The Lion didn't seem to notice, or if He did He didn't care.

Caspian fell asleep the moment he collapsed onto his bed, waking the next morning to find his chambers cleaned and back to normal, the dent in his crown had even been repaired.

xxx

The council was edgy when he arrived, worried of his temper, but they were for no reason, for an entire day the faint smile did not Caspian's face, and the meetings flew through quickly.

For weeks and then years afterwards, Caspian rarely had an issue, he allowed the council a bit more leash, letting them work without his worrying.

His faith in others reflected how easily he trusted himself, and led Narnia happily. Caspian would have made the Pevensies proud.

_Trust_

A hard lesson to learn to put into others, even harder to put into yourself.

* * *

**Well? Review please!**

**:):)  
**


	5. Human

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but inspiration and love for narnia and for aslan**

**Summary: Random drabbles of Aslan and the Pevensies, as well as others...  
**

**Chapter Summary: Before the Pevensies returned to the train station after Caspian gave his speech, but after the coronation ceremony, the kings and queens had some down time with Aslan. And Caspian learns about feline body language.  
**

* * *

**Five  
**

**Human  
**

xxx

Caspian played with the gold crown in his hands, finally sneaking away from the councilors, narnians, and telmarines that had flocked him for days. He's wandered to a lake beach, figuring that's where the Pevensies would be as they had escaped earlier in the day.

He was correct, Lucy and Susan were sitting in the middle of the pebbled sand, appearing to be heavily discussing something they had drawn on the sand with sticks, lines, and pebbles. Aslan lay on his side near them, occasionally commenting on something with his voice low enough not to carry.

Peter and Ed were content to lounge several yards away, laughing and joking between the two of them.

"Caspian, come join us!"

The new king walked forward, sitting with the Kings of Old as they watched their sisters.

"Ed, watch this."

Peter shifted something in his hand, a small dagger, the metal polished until it reflected the sunlight. Currently, Peter was flashing a dot of light on Lucy's cheek, getting her to twitch until she turned completely from them.

Edmund chuckled into a hand, looking away as Susan leaned to glance over at them.

"What is the point of doing that?"

Peter glanced at Caspian, a devilish smirk in his eyes, "Caspian did you ever have a kitten as a child? Or see cat's play?"

"No."

Ed chuckled even harder before nudging his brother to continue.

"Well then, if you are to be the High King of Narnia beneath the King of Kings the Great Lion Aslan, then you need to know a few things."

"Such as?"

"A lion's body language, for example take Aslan's position right not, laid down, hind legs at either side and head on his forelegs. This means...from past experience at least, that Aslan is content, watchful, mostly alert, but unlikely to turn his head or be aware of others actions unless they were sudden, loud, or unexpected."

Caspian nodded, everything made sense and was proven when a dumb squirrel got into a fight with a bluejay and sent the bird screaming, Aslan's head rose for a moment as the bird screeched overhead before settling back down peacefully.

Lucy shifted to lie on her stomach, twirling her finger in the sand as Susan wiped clear their little drawing. As the queens fussed Aslan stretched out, his hind legs unfolding beneath him as his fore paws clawed lightly at the sand before relaxing.

"Now, like this Aslan is closer to relaxed as well as content, less as alert but ever watchful, stretching and clawing lightly likes that means comfortable and is around those he knows will not fear his claws in such a manner, and his tail flicking halfway like that means he's still awake."

The newest king paused in a response, "He'll fall asleep?"

"Lucy and Susan had a habit of somehow getting Aslan to fall asleep for a few moments when they spent time together in the Golden Age." Edmund replied, "Rarely for very long, in that case Aslan cease to move at all besides breathing, and even then if you don't watch closely enough you won't see it. Scared Susan the first time she caught Him and Lucy dozing in the gardens, He looked dead."

Caspian smiled at that one, watching Peter flash the gleam of light onto Aslan's ear, the resulting low heat making the Lion's ear twitch before Aslan moved his head to lie a bit sideways, facing the two queens more.

"Drat."

Edmund hummed an agreement before taking the dagger and flashing it at Susan and motioning for her to be quiet as he mouthed a question at her.

"Is Aslan asleep?"

Susan waited a second before looking at the Lion, silently replying, "Not quite, resting."

Edmund nodded, handing the dagger back when Susan looked away.

Peter shifted so a larger flash of light gleamed on the sand, letting it slowly slide on the ground until it was right by Susan's lap.

Aslan's ears shifted forward.

"And now Aslan is awake and alert, but not realizing what Peter is doing." Ed whispered, watching with a grin as Peter moved the light to sit on the sand further away from Susan but not where the girls could see it.

The very tip of Aslan's tail twitched, signalling he was focused on something, it it twitched repeatedly it meant annoyance and irritation, rarely frustration.

Peter covered the light briefly, waiting until Aslan's ears had twitched again before letting it flash again.

Lucy squealed into a laugh as Aslan's paw pounced at the light, destroying the design Susan had made in the sand.

The light vanished as Aslan stood, shaking out his thick mane, and because the boys were laughing too hard.

Actually, Peter and Edmund were rolling in the sand howling while Caspian tried not to even grin as Susan glared.

"Peter! You didn't!"

Lucy laughed as the dagger fell from her brother's grasp shining in the sunlight, "Sorry Susan, he did it again."

Now Caspian laughed, rich and full as the queens and Aslan moved closer, "You mean Peter has done this before?"

"Oh yes, with less satisfying results as Aslan caught on faster before."

At that point, Peter should have known by the short chuckle from Aslan that he shouldn't go any farther.

That didn't stop him.

"Does that mean I actually 'got' you Aslan or are you just going soft in your old age?"

Edmund froze, standing and backing away from where Peter laid out on the sand comfortably, not seeing Aslan's eyes narrow faintly.

"Old age you say Son of Adam?"

"Mhm."

Caspian had not been around Aslan for long, but the twitching of the tail tip, and the way the lion's voice had turned rougher spoke loud and clear.

"Peter, I believe you should stop now."

"No."

Aslan glanced at Caspian, winking with a soft grin before growling softly, silently padding to Peter as the king stood finally.

"Aslan?"

The lion didn't reply right away, coming closer as Peter backed up, "Again, old age?"

"No of course not Aslan...sir...I apologize..."

"Maybe you are right Peter...a bit soft...then this is all more the better."

"Aslan...Your Majesty?"

The lion lunged slightly, sending Peter stumbling back.

Into the lake.

"Not as alert Peter?"

The others laughed, Aslan had heard everything Peter had said to Caspian.

Peter stood, drenched completely as he humbly nodded to Aslan as the lake subtly lapped just ahead of the lion's paws, "I was mostly right though, and anyway, there is one thing I didn't add, Caspian in a situation like this it is best to have help."

"What do you mean?"

Aslan raised an 'eyebrow' as well, not noticing until too late as the other three Pevensies tackled Him, sending them all rolling into the lake with a mighty splash.

Caspian watched with a gentle smile as the now just as wet Lion joined the kings and queens of old in a splash war, their laughter and squeals the sweetest music to his ears.

The game came to an end when Peter was dunked until he came up coughing water, all calling it quits before they got hurt. The newest King stood as they approached, a breeze that happened to flow on a windless day twirling the girls' hair and dresses, drying them off quickly as Aslan shook his mane out lightly.

Ed and Pete fared the same, the breeze removing the water and making them presentable once more.

The girls walked along side Aslan back to the castle, chatting lightly as the kings dived into a conversation on strategy to get past a large cat's hearing, failing each suggestion miserably when Aslan interjected and found the flaws.

Upon arrival at the castle the Pevensies were swept away to get dressed for the speech Caspian was to give in two hours, leaving the Telmarine and Lion alone.

"Come now Son of Adam, I know there is a question waiting to be asked."

Caspian stuttered and blurted out his thoughts, making the lion chuckle, "How can you...I thought...What were you doing...ah!"

"Calm yourself Caspian, while the tales tell I am not a tame lion, I am also not one unfamiliar with having fun or amusement."

"My apologies my liege, it just...seemed to me as...very...human."

Aslan paused in his walking, watching a pair of servant's children play with a young faun and the centaur foal that had been at the How, all four laughing and enjoying their innocence.

"And is there a fault..."

Caspian spun as Aslan vanished into the wind, the warm breeze tickling his cheek as Aslan came to his other side, for a moment neither a lion, nor lamb, nor human.

"...to being human?"

"No milord, it struck me as...different..."

To this Aslan hummed approvingly, "Correct, there is no fault to being human, nor like a faun, nor dwarf, nor a lion..." A faint sigh slid past the Lion's lips, and Caspian buried a hand in the thick mane, earning a almost purr like sound as they walked.

"Know who you are King Caspian, and allow yourself a moment of freedom when you are neither human...nor lion...nor king...and that will aid you through your reign."

Caspian nodded, bowing slightly as Aslan walked away, soon joined by an already dressed Peter as they trekked down a separate hallway.

Time for Caspian to go get dressed himself...

* * *

**What do you think?  
**


	6. Fear

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but inspiration and love for narnia and for aslan**

**Summary: Random drabbles of Aslan and the Pevensies, as well as others...  
**

**Chapter Summary: Isaiah 41:10 Fear thou not; for I am with thee: be not dismayed, for I am thy King; I will strengthen thee, I will help thee, I will uphold thee with the right hand of my righteousness.  
**

* * *

**Six  
**

**Fear  
**

**Warning: Short...Sorry**

xxx

Sons of Earth...the dwarves of the mountains...

"_Can you see Him now?_"

The faint grin and fearful nod he had provided for his Dear Little Friend and the royals had been his way of coping with the might and awe of Aslan.

Several months after the Kings and Queens of Old had returned to their own world, and Caspian sat on Narnias throne with peace and prosperity rising among Narnia's land.

Trumpkin found himself in fear once more.

The mountain lions, leopards, tigers, and sleek panthers of Cair Paravel's Elite Guard had scattered after the Telmarine invasions. Many had fled to Archenland and in hiding with the other Old Narnians as the traitorous Telmarines grew stronger.

Many of the great cats had lost their reason, their tongues, and their hearts, becoming such fearsome creatures even the Narnians knew not to tangle with them. They had fallen as Dumb animals, their Narnian strength not failing as their blood carried on to their cubs.

Trumpkin found himself meeting a trio of these such cats. Three young tigers, all male, and all strong and hungry...

"Kippers and Kettledrums...where are those centaurs when you need them!"

The tigers lunged!

xxx

xx

xxx

Sleep was soothing, the black abyss of peace.

Bliss that did not come to a warrior who had been wronged by others and himself...for such a long time...

The roars...though...that was not sleep...that was not death...

That was life...

xxx

xx

xxx

He opened his eyes to find one of the tigers fleeing with a barely scratched nose, the other two were currently locked in a fight with another cat, trying to take their prey...

A Lion...

Aslan easily scared off another of the three dumb tigers, the last proving to be the worst and lunging for the Lion, toppling Him and rolling them both down the side of the mountain.

Trumpkin stood with a cry rushing to the edge and seeing Aslan perched on a cliff further down, watching the tiger flee at a limp, a scarring gash down one side.

The Lion glanced up before jumping up in a single bound the distance it would have taken the dwarf and hour to climb, reaching the stone path within two bounds.

"Son of Earth, fare thee well?"

The dwarf nodded, shaken as he kneeled before his king, "I...thank you your majesty...I am in your debt..."

"Nay my friend, for I care for my children, no matter their size nor faith's length of time."

Trumpkin still kept his eyes to the ground, until a whiskered cheek brushed his own, looking up to meet the solemn amber eyes of the Great Lion.

"Be at peace my son, for fear is not with you, when you carry Me in your heart."

"I shall My lord, forever and always. Though I do not deserve your worthiness, my own undoing has fallen me from your grace."

The Lion chuckled, giving the dwarf a Lion's kiss on his brow.

"No my son, I forgive all sins, done onto me and against me, live with joy and without sorrow, for I am always with you."

Trumpkin nodded with tears in his eyes, watching as Aslan smiled once gently before leaping over the Son of Earth, disappearing into the mountain wind.

xxx

Trekking back to the castle on his mountain pony proved fearful, the panthers were about this time of night, growling and screaming in hunger and terror.

A chill ran down the gruff dwarf's spine, Trumpkin now wishing he had asked for Aslan's company on his journey home.

"_Fear not, for I am with thee_."

The calming words filled Trumpkin with courage, letting him be warm in the night's chill as he urged the pony on, eyes staring back at the nearly invisible hunters as they watched their now unachievable prey escape.

For riding away, was a Son of Aslan.

* * *

**Wow that short and to the point!  
**

**Review please? Oh and check out the reviews! One has a Verse that suits last chapter beautifully!**


End file.
